I Let You Go
by Anaphalis Javanica
Summary: Baekhyun dan Kris sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Tapi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Mengetahui bahwa mereka menyukai orang yang sama dan menderita penyakit yang sama. siapa yang akan bertahan? . FF pertama! BL! DLDR! BaekYeol KrisYeol here!


**TITTLE : I LET YOU GO**

**LENGTH : CHAPTER**

**MAIN CAST :**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**OTHER CAST :**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin**

**- Huang Zi Tao**

**- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay**

**RATED : T**

**DESCLAIMER : All cast belong to God. But, this story is mine.**

**[!] WARNING : BOYS LOVE, OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA SEDIKIT BAKU.**

**Fiction pertama. SAY NO TO BASH. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Normal PoV

"Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu aku!" kata Kris sambil berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu langsung berbalik. Ia tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Kris sahabatnya yang dia kenal sudah sangat lama. Kini Kris sudah ada dihadapan Baekhyun.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kris berkata "hei, bagaimana liburan mu? Kau tau tidak? Saat aku berlibur di Pulau Jeju, seseorang menelfonku. dia berkata aku memenangkan hadiah undian. Aku mendapat IPad! Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang meminjam kecuali kau, Baekhyun-ah. Kau sangat beruntung!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau IPad mu itu rusak" tambah Baekhyun setelah melepas senyumnya.

"aku tau Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Katakan saja. Aku akan menjaga rahasia" ucap Kris sambil memasang muka polos di wajahnya.

"kau selalu tau walaupun aku tak memberitahumu, Kris" balas Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini tau. Kalau sampai kris tau, mungkin sikapnya akan berubah.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Jangan berpikir lagi. Tolong beritahu aku! Wajahmu pucat." Kris penasaran sekali. Tidak biasanya wajah sahabatnya ini pucat. Baekhyun yang ia kenal selalu cerah dan ramah pada orang lain. Yang dia lihat tadi, bahkan Baekhyun tersenyum tidak niat ke arahnya.

"Aku menyukai seorang namja. Aku bahkan tidak tau namanya. Aku bertemu dengannya di gerbang sekolah tadi" baekhyun berbohong. Bukan itu alasan dia pucat hari ini. Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan tadi tidak ada salahnya. Dia memang tertarik pada namja itu.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Ketika semua murid berteriak kegirangan, lain hal dengan Baekhyun. Selama pelajaran, yang dia lakukan hanya melamun. Dia sedang memikirkan 2 hal saat ini. Ia memikirkan namja itu, dan 1 hal rahasia yg kris tidak ketahui. Sebenarnya, yang lebih dipikirkannya adalah namja itu. Kenapa? Karena dia belum pernah tertarik kepada seorang namja sebelumnya. Apalagi hanya karna bertemu di gerbang. Ia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan namja itu. Tapi ia bingung. Bagaimana caranya?

"hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun bingung melihat Baekhyun hanya diam. Biasanya, dia adalah orang pertama yg keluar kelas ketika bel berbunyi. Alasannya Cuma satu, dia ingin bertemu dengan Kris.

"ah, tidak ada." Baekhyun tersenyum. Bisa dibilang, senyum maut. Bahkan Sehun pun tak bisa melihat senyum itu. Terlalu manis.

"berhenti tersenyum, atau aku mati disini karena diabetes." Shun mengucapkannya dengan nada sedramatis mungkin.

"haha, aku tau. Senyumku memang manis. Tapi bukan berarti memiliki kadar gula yang tinggi"

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sehun sambil keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun yang ditinggal hanya terdiam. Dia melanjutkan lamunannya. "sepertinya hari ini aku langsung pulang saja. Badanku lemas sekali. Kris pasti akan memakluminya, dan menyuruh Tao menjemput. Jadi dia tak perlu menumpang padaku hari ini." Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan mata yang menatap kosong. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kenapa?

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya. Memilih kaset drama yang belum pernah ia tonton, kemudian memutarnya.

"ah, drama ini sungguh sangat membantuku! Jeongmal gomawo sutradara ahjussi!" komentar Baekhyun untuk drama yang dua pemeran utamanya berkenalan lewat surat. Ya. Dia akan berkenalan dengan namja itu lewat surat.

"besok aku harus mencari tau dia kelas mana, dan duduk dimana! Aku akan meletakkan suratku di laci mejanya!" Baekhyun melakukan monolog.

.

Chanyeol PoV

Akh! Sekarang aku bingung. Aku harus membalas surat dari orang yang tidak kukenal ini, atau membuangnya? aku sangat penasaran. Tapi, kalau aku membalasnya, jabatanku—yang aku buat sendiri- disekolah ini sebagai 'laki-laki paling dingin dan tidak peduli keadaan oranglain' akan musnah. Dan parahnya, surat keparat itu sangat sederhana.

_Hei, apakah kau yang bernama Chanyeol? Ah, apakah kau tau? mencari tahu namamu sangatlah mudah. Sepertinya kau terkenal di sekolah ini. Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu? Memang cara ini sedikit kampungan. Aku ingin mengenalmu sebagai teman. Jika kau ingin berkenalan denganku, letakkan saja kertas balasanmu ke laci ini. Besok pagi aku akan membacanya dan membalasnya :)_

_-Someone_

Oke. Aku akan membalasnya, tingkat penasaranku sudah di ambang batas. Berbahagialah orang yang mendapat balasan suratku ini. Apalagi kalau dia seorang yeoja. Kalian tau? Penggemarku sangat banyak di sekolah ini. Bukan bermaksud sombong, memang itu kenyataan.

_Ya aku Chanyeol. Aku memang terkenal. Aku laki-laki terdingin di sekolah ini. Siapa namamu?_

Aku meletakkan kertas balasanku ke laciku kembali. Mungkin kalian pikir, aku akan datang pagi pagi sekali untuk melihat siapa dia. Tapi sayang, aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu.

Seperti biasa. Saat pulang sekolah aku langsung menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor. Diperjalanan, aku memikirkan seseorang yang mengirim surat itu.

'_apakah besok aku akan menerima balasannya? Ah, aku sangat penasaran. Aku penasaran dengannya' _ ucapku dalam hati.

Ketika sampai di parkiran motor, aku melihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang menunggu jemputan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku untuk berkenalan dengannya. Aku tertarik dengannya. '_aku akan berpura-pura menunggu jemputan juga'_ pikirku lagi.

"Hai. Apakah kau menunggu jemputan? Siapa namamu?" Aku membuka percakapan

"Iya. Aku menunggu jemputan. Aku Kris" sepertinya dia canggung. Namun, aku tak langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku akan berkenalan lebih dekat dengan Kris.

Ketika aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya, Kris melangkah maju.

"aku sudah di jemput. Sampai bertemu besok" kris berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan kalian tau? Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta.

.

_Ah, kau memang benar-benar dingin. Kau pantas mendapat gelar itu. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan identitasku seperti drama. Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baek Hyun. Sepertinya kau orang yang cocok dijadikan teman._

_-Baekhyun_

Surat itu sudah dibalas. Entah mengapa, aku membacanya dengan hati-hati. . Byun Baek Hyun. Sepertinya dia seorang namja. Apakah aku menyukai Baekhyun? Secepat itukah? Kemudian bagaimana dengan Kris?

"Kris. Aku akan mencari Kris dulu. Aku akan membalas surat ini nanti. Kris kelas berapa ya?" ucapku sambil mencari-cari kedalam kelas lain. Dimana namja tinggi yang sedikit berparas bule itu?

"itu dia. Aku tau aku akan mudah mencarinya." Tidak jauh dari kelasku. Aku berhenti di kelas IPA-1. Tak peduli dengan wanita-wanita yang melihat kagum ke arahku, aku masuk ke kelas itu. Dengan cepat aku sudah ada di hadapan Kris.

"hai. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" aku gugup sekali ketika mengatakannya. Aku terlalu _to the point_. Aku menyesal.

"tentu saja" Kris tidak pikir panjang ternyata. Itu bagus.

"ehm, Chanyeol" Kris memulai percakapan. Sepertinya dia risih, karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin aku hanya diam. Kalian tidak tau berapa deg-degannya aku.

"ya?" aku menjawab sesingkat mungkin. Kenapa? Karena kalau aku menjawab dengan panjang lebar, suaraku akan terdengar bergetar.

"kau kelas berapa?" pertanyaan wajar. Kita kan baru bertemu kemarin.

"IPA-3. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ternyata lebih tinggi dariku ya"

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi tinggimu tak terlalu jauh denganku. Setidaknya leherku tidak terlalu pegal melihat ke bawah terus. Kadang-kadang aku juga lelah selalu melihat rendah orang lain" namja ini sangat menarik. Sifatnya hampir sama denganku. Sering memuji diri sendiri.

"_melihat rendah orang lain?_ Oke. Maksudmu mungkin berbeda. Tapi di otakku berpikir hal lain" aku "hahaha. Benarkah? Aku memang sering memuji dikri sendiri. Ah, ternyata sedikit pegal melihat ke arahmu" kata Kris sambil mengalihkan kepalanya.

"mungkin, kalau orang lain mendengar hal itu, dia akan tertawa. Tapi sayang, tawaku sangat mahal dan mungkin satu bulan ini aku belum tertawa" aku menjawab seperti aku sedang memamerkan ke-dinginanku. Dan aku sedikit menyesal mengucapkannya. Aku takut dia menganggap aku orang yang kasar.

"wah, benarkah? Ini akan semakin seru. Lain kali, ketika aku bisa membuatmu tertawa, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Aku senang bukan main ketika dia berkata begitu. Dia tidak marah sama sekali

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras, Kris" kali ini aku mengeluarkan senyumku. Senyum yang menurut para yeoja sebagai senyum tanda pintu surga terbuka.

"Chanyeol" oh Tuhan, dia mengucapkan namaku lagi. Jangan mengucapkan terlalu sering, Kris. Atau jantungku tak bisa tenang.

"kenapa?" ah, ternyata sudah sampai di kantin. Sungguh tak terasa. "hei, kau mau minum apa? Aku traktir" tambahku.

"senyummu sangat manis. Kau harus sering-sering mengeluarkannya supaya kau terlihat semakin tampan. Aku akan minum apapun yang kau belikan. Terserah saja. Gomawo" Astaga. Hilang sudah nafasku. Dia memujiku? Ini keajaiban.

"semua orang berkata begitu. Mungkin ini senyum pertama ku sejak satu minggu yang lalu" setelah berkata begitu, aku pergi memesan minuman dan menyuruh Kris menunggu.

"Gomawo" Kris kembali mengulang kata itu setelah aku datang kepadanya dengan 2 gelas bubble tea.

"hei. Kau sadar tidak? Kau sudah mengucapkannya dua kali. Aku sudah menerima kata 'gomawo'mu itu sedari tadi. Tak perlu mengulangnya." Aku berkata begitu supaya aku tak terlihat begitu serius. Hey, berbicara dengan orang yang kau suka tak perlu terlalu serius kan?

"Benarkah? Kalau memang begitu, baguslah. Tapi mengucapkan kata itu dua kali tidak terasa membosankan."

"tentu saja. Oh ya, pulang sekolah kau di jemput lagi atau tidak?"

"Adikku tak bisa menjemput hari ini. Tao lagi sibuk. Aku pulang naik bus saja" jawab Kris. ini benar-benar kesempatan emasku.

"hey. Kau seharusnya menghemat uang sakumu. Pakai motorku saja. Aku akan mengantarmu"

"kau bawa motor? Bukankah kemarin kau menunggu jemputan?" o-oh. Aku ketahuan.

"hmm.. kemarin aku memang di jemput. Tapi sekarang aku membawa motor sendiri" aku berbohong.

"oh, begitu. Baiklah."

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran sudah mau di mulai" ucapku sambil menahan senyum karena jawaban Kris tadi.

Setelah sampai dikelas, aku langsung mengambil surat dari Baekhyun, kemudian membuat balasannya. Aku akan tetap dingin. Hanya dengan Kris aku menjadi lembut. Tapi, sebaiknya aku berkenalan lebih dekat. Oke, aku jujur, aku sangat tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

_ kelas berapa? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?_

_._

Kris PoV

Ah, kemana Baekhyun? Saat aku ke kantin bersama Chanyeol tadi, aku merasa ada yang hilang. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah? Dia jarang sekali absen. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Kemarin kan dia terlihat pucat. Sebaiknya nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku menjenguknya. Aku akan minta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk mengantarku ke rumahnya.

"hey, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" lay mengagetkanku

"ah, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan Baekhyun. Apa kau tau alasan kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Hari ini dia pergi menemui dokter. Tadi pagi dia datang ke sekolah. Dia menitipkan pesan ini untuk kuberitahu wali kelas." Lay menjawab pertanyaanku sambil merapikan buku-bukunya

"ke dokter? Dia sakit? Sakit apa dia? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" aku menyerbu Lay dengan Pertanyaan. Pertanyaan wajar untuk seorang sahabat kan?

"iya. Dia sakit. Tapi aku tak tau dia sakit apa. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku" Sekarang Lay menatapku.

"ah! Sebenarnya Baekhyun kenapa ya?" aku memikirkan cara untuk mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun sembunyikan. '_kalau aku menanyakan kepadanya, pasti ia tak mau memberitahu'_ pikirku.

"sudahlah. Urusan Baekhyun nanti saja. Sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai." Ucap Lay sambil membantuku merapikan buku

Dan benar saja, setelah Lay berkata begitu, guru langsung masuk ke kelas.

.

"Chanyeol mana, ya?" Aku mencari-cari Chanyeol sedari tadi, tapi tidak ketemu.

"Hei!" ah, suara berat ini. Suara Chanyeol.

"kau lama sekali. Kemana saja kau? Sepertinya naik bus lebih cepat daripada pulang denganmu" ucapku sambil memasang muka marah. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak marah.

"Mianhae. Aku tadi dikerumuni para yeoja. Aku jadi tak bisa lewat. Setiap hari aku memang begini." Jawab Chanyeol. Ehm, aku ada sedikit rasa cemburu. Mungkin rasa cemburu sesama teman.

"Jadi aku harus menunggumu begini setiap hari? Ah, aku yakin pertemanan kita tak akan lama." aku memasang wajah putus asa kali ini.

"hei. Jangan begitu. Aku yakin kau tak akan tega meninggalkanku"

"Terserah kau saja. Cepat ambil motormu. Aku akan tunggu disini."

"baiklah, tuan" Ucap chanyeol sambil membukukkan badannya. Orang aneh.

"Tolong tidak usah berlebihan, pengawal" oke. Aku juga aneh

"maafkan baginda, tuan" Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Oh tidak. Aku meleleh.

"hentikan kebodohan ini. Cepat ambil motormu" aku mengalihkan mataku dari wajahnya. Aku tak tahan melihat senyumnya.

"ayo! Cepat naik!" Ternyata Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapanku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari. Aku sibuk membayangkan senyumnya. Kini, dihadapanku Chanyeol menaiki motor Ninja hitam –yang kalian tau, sangat mahal. Itu membuatnya tampak lebih manly.

"hm, sepertinya aku melihat motor ini kemarin. Kau berbohong. Kau tidak menunggu jemputan kan?" kali ini, kata-kataku penuh dengan tebakan. Aku hanya berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya aku tidak melihat motor ini kemarin.

"kau benar." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyuman lagi. Oh, aku menyesal menyuruhnya sering tersenyum kepadaku.

"hei. Jangan terlalu sering tersenyum. Hari ini kau sudah 3 kali tersenyum. Dan itu membuatku malas melihatmu"

"kenapa? Apakah aku terlalu manis?"

"iya." Ucapku sambil duduk di kursi penumpang motornya. Aku menyesal. Aku terlalu jujur.

"aku tau hal itu. Itulah alasan banyak fans yeojaku disini" bagus. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan jawabanku tadi.

"ya ya ya. Aku tau. Segera antar aku ke rumah atau kau akan dipenggal eommaku" aku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Karena aku sendiri tidak tau rumah sakit apa yang Baekhyun datangi. Kalaupun aku tau, belum tentu dia masih berada disana. Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang.

"baiklah. Tunjukkan aku jalannya atau kau benar-benar tidak pulang karena kita tersesat." Balas Chanyeol sambil menghidupi mesin motornya.

.

Aku sudah sampai dirumah, tapi entah mengapa, pikiranku masih tertuju pada Baekhyun. Aku sudah berulang kali menelfon Baekhyun, tapi tak diangkat. Ini membuatku tak bisa istirahat. Dia sudah sangat lama kenal denganku, dan aku rasa dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Belakangan ini dia berubah. Aku sangat khawatir. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia mempunyai sahabat baru? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Apakah dia sudah bosan memiliki sahabat sepertiku? Hm.. ada kemungkinan. Atau apakah dia memiliki suatu masalah yang dia tidak ingin beritahukan kepada siapapun termasuk aku? Ini kemungkinaan terbesar.

.

Baekhyun PoV

Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku harus menemui seseorang, dan eommaku sangat memaksaku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku sebenarnya malas untuk pergi kesana. Aku yakin, Kris memikirkanku di sekolah. HPku penuh dengan _missed call_ Kris. Aku ingin mengangkatnya, tapi aku ingin harus tetap menjaga rahasia ini. '_bersabarlah Kris, besok aku akan masuk sekolah kembali. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir'_ pikirku setiap layar smartphoneku terlihat foto kris dan namanya terpampang disana. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali menekan tombol hijau. Aku kangen dengan suaranya. Satu hari tanpa Kris sangat membosankan.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lihat di layar HP itu? Sudahlah. Cepat, kita harus pergi sekarang!" Itu eommaku. Mungkin kalian pikir aku akan dijodohkan. Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke dokter.

"ne eomma."

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, ternyata aku harus menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ada pasien yang sedang ditangani dokter Minseok. Sepertinya aku tidak harus menunggu lama.

"Pasien Baekhyun. Penderita _Naegleria_. Harap masuk ke ruang dokter" Itu suara suster. Ya, aku penyakitan. Dan ini penyakit menular. Aku tahu hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Aku tau, aku akan meninggalkan Kris.

##### TBC/END? #####

Oke. Ini adalah FF pertama. Dan ini murni dari otak. Dan otak murni dari kepala author. Dan kepala author murni dari Tuhan *abaikan. Maaf kalau kependekan, bahasa berantakan disertai dengan ketidakjelasan, serta kesalahan yang tak berujung *halah, sekali lagi ini FF pertama. Jadi harap dimaklumi. Yang udah baca makasih, yang udah follow gomawo, yang favorite diaminkan masuk surga, dan yang review kamsahamnida dan semoga tidak ada BASHING. Semua sangat author harapkan *bow :)

Sebenernya, penyakit Naegleria itu biasanya tertular di kolam berenang umum ._. tapi berhubung kalau author buat HIV, udah pasaran. Jadi pake itu aja. Oh ya, nanti Kris ketularan loh *bocorDeh :3

Menerima Keripik *eh kritik dan saran. Keluarkan semuanya dikotak review :)

Go review :3 kalau banyak yg review, itu akan menjadi kekuatan tersendiri buat author untuk menghadapi dunia dan berbagai godaan *plaakk jangan sembunyi ^^


End file.
